


I choose you

by baekhyunie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a lot of pokemon references, a major drabble dump at this point, baekhyun you too, jongdae as a dad is just so, jongdae marry me please?, single dad, un betaed we die like men, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunie/pseuds/baekhyunie
Summary: Jongdae moves in to a new apartment complex with his son, not knowing his new neighbor is about to turn their lives around completely.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> i made this a month ago. and was recently inspired to just post it. its un-betaed and im so sorry its so short ;;; happy reading!

_ OUT OF ORDER.  _ The letters glared at Jongdae as he huffed out and muttered a curse at himself for buying an apartment on the 5th floor. He looked at the narrow white staircase which seemed to go on forever. How the hell would he get anything up there, let alone his bed or Daeul’s bed? 

“Dad are you okay?” His five year old son asked concerned. He stood there with his red pokémon backpack filled to the brim, while hugging his trusted compagnon– his Yamper plushie. “Yes I’m fine Dae, daddy just have to figure out a way for us to get all of our stuff up to our new apartment.”

“I can help you with that!” A voice said behind him. Jongdae turned around to be greeted with a fairly attractive man, with black hair, a charming smile and dressed in what look like a pretty expensive suit. The rolex on his arm too gave away his wealth. Why on earth would a man this well paid, be living in  _ this _ building? 

“No that’s okay really, we live all the way up on the 5th floor, I wouldn’t want to bother–”

“Nonsense, I live on the 5th floor too. I have a dog that can keep your son company and we’ll be done before dinner!” The man smiled so brightly, Jongdae really couldn’t refuse. 

Baekhyun, as the man was called, turned out to be incredibly helpful and by the time dinner rolled around, they were almost finished. Jongdae had learned he was a stage producer, and that his father owned several real estates –including this one–, which of course explained Baekhyun’s subtle; yet obvious rich style in clothing and accessories, as well as why he also lived in this building. 

In turn, Jongdae explained he's a music teacher and was offered a job at the local high school hence why he moved here and that he is starting the following monday. 

“Okay so I know we said we would be done by dinner, but I with the amount of pokémon plushies, I think we need to take a break.” Baekhyun said and Jongdae laughed, his son’s collection was huge for a four year old. Ok maybe it was his collection, no one needs to know. 

“How about we see if my son has cuddled your dog to death and I’ll call for pizza?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really REALLY sorry its short its just a quick drabble... but we'll see, maybe i have more in store for this cute little story.. anyways thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> \- talk to me on twt @byunville!


	2. cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like all the chapters will be kind of small? i like just posting small bits tho hehe. un-betaed i am so sorry.

“So an attractive rich guy, with a dog offered to help you last night. He seemed to not be bothered by the fact that you have a son and he paid for pizza afterwards?!” Sehun exclaimed loudly in the cafe they were sitting in. Jongdae sipped his coffee and nodded to his friend. He gaped at him. 

“Oh my fucking god, did you get his number?!” Sehun was now kind of standing up and Jongdae motioned him to sit back down, a little embarrassed at his friend's normal– yet embarassing behaviour. “I did, now will you sit down everyone is staring at us!” 

“Wait are we sure he is normal though?” The younger said as he sat back down and leaned in to his chair. Jongdae looked at him like he had three heads. “What?”

“No I mean like, attractive rich men who seem to be super helpful and nice– tend to have baggage.” Sehun said a-matter-of-factly.

Jongdae had been too caught up in how nice and attractive Baekhyun was. He didn’t even think this far. Yes what  _ if  _ he carries major baggage. It was a little strange that such an attractive– (Baekhyun really is attractive did he mention that?) man is still single and living alone with his dog. Oh my god what if he’s a serial killer!?

“Jongdae he's not a serial killer.” Sehun deadpanned as he looked at Jongdae’s panicked expression.

“How do you do that?! And you don’t know that!” Jongdae hissed at Sehun before pouting down at his cup. It’s his fault he started thinking these thoughts to begin with! 

“I know you. Also all I’m saying is that people like him always seem to carry a tragic backstory. Doesn't necessarily mean it’s anything bad you know. Just be careful and you’ll be fine. Now stop pouting you become cute and that only attracts desperate universitets students with a knack for coffee shop dudes that look like librarians.” Sehun said as he laughed at his own joke.

“I do not look like a librarian!” Jongdae whined loudly before laughing too. He does kind of look like a librarian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens. i think when im done, i'll kind of re-post it all as a big story? right now its literally a one shot im making in to several chapters for no reasons other than it motivates me to keep writing. 
> 
> also do you think sehun's right?anyways thanks for reading!!
> 
> \- talk to me on twt, @byunville


End file.
